Pale Horse
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: Buck is mortally wounded defending the Seminole village and has a favour to ask of Vin regarding Chris.


Disclaimer: I don't own Magnificent Seven.

A/N: One of my first stories written for this fandom. Enjoy.

-----

Nathan stepped out of the small building that had been designated the hospital, wiping his hands on a bloody rag as he looked to where the others were waiting. He caught Chris' attention and the man moved to join him, hazel eyes focused on the door. It didn't show in the man's posture or face but Nathan could see the carefully banked hope in the gunslinger's eyes and it hurt to have to shatter that. "I'm sorry Chris. That sabre slash did more damage than I thought. A couple of ribs are broken and one punctured his lung. There ain't nothin' I can do about it. He doesn't have much longer and he's askin' for you."

Chris glanced over his shoulder, glad when Vin moved to join him. "Watch for me."

Vin nodded, moving to stand in front of the door as Chris stepped in and partially closed it. He could barely hear the words of the two men, but Chris weren't any louder than Buck and he suddenly wished he knew what Nathan had said to Chris. It hadn't been hard to see the anguish in his friend's eyes but it seemed he was the only one who could read their leader that well.

Keeping half of his attention on the faint mumble of sound behind him he looked at the others. Josiah was upright, just barely, his lips moving in silent prayers. Nathan looked like he was chastising himself for not knowing more about saving people. Ezra was shuffling his cards, poker face showing but he could see the pain in green eyes. JD was alternately glancing at the door and the horizon, hands steadily crushing the rim of Buck's hat.

An odd sound caught his attention and he turned to glance in the building, eyes widening in shock. Chris was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Buck, one hand tangled in dark hair, fingers gently rubbing. His other hand was holding Buck's hand so tight his knuckles were white. And when he didn't think anything could get any weirder Chris leaned forward and kissed Buck.

It was slow and sweet and Vin couldn't look away, amazed by the emotion between the two men. Even when he had first seen the two together only days ago it had been easy to see that they shared something more than simple friendship. It wasn't completely obvious but to him it was, because he had learned to read people at an early age.

And now it hurt to see them together, intimate, knowing that Buck was rapidly breathing his last.

He jerked around as Chris stood with a last kiss to Buck's forehead, fighting not to tense as he felt his friend behind him. A hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed as Chris moved to stand next to him. "Chris?"

The hand squeezed again before falling away. "He wants to talk to you." He stepped to the edge and lit a cheroot, seeming to detach himself from the situation.

But he knew it wasn't true. He could still see the tension in broad shoulders and the way Chris stood. The others would simply think it was because Chris was worried about an old friend. None of them seemed to know that when Buck died Chris was going to lose the last of what kept him sane and focused. Casting a last glance at the black clad man Vin stepped into the hut, closing the door behind him.

Without thinking he sat down where Chris had been, resting one hand on the man's forehead. He found himself pinned in place when Buck's eyes opened, glazed with pain but some how managing to still show his love for life. "How do you feel?"

He knew it was a dumb question the moment it left his lips but he couldn't help it.

A wan smile, a pale imitation of his usual grin tugged at Buck's lips. "Like shit, but I suppose that's to be expected."

The smile faded away and Buck reached out for Vin, his hand trembling.

Vin caught the hand and folded his fingers through Buck's, thumb stroking the back.

"I need to ask you a favour."

Vin could only nod, heart torn by his friend's raspy words and the uncertainness of the breathing behind them. He continued his stroking, needing the contact of warm skin as much as he was sure Buck did even as he waited for the older man to gather up enough energy to speak again.

"I know you were at the door, saw us. I'm not so out of it I don't know who is around. Chris and I been together for a long time. I nearly lost him after Sarah and Adam died and I don't want to lose him this time. I don't want-"

He felt helpless as Buck started coughing, his entire body wracked with the movement. Part of him wanted to call for Nathan but he knew there was nothing the healer could do and that Buck wouldn't take the laudanum offered. Even dying Buck wouldn't want his thoughts dimmed.

Slowly the coughing eased and he never ceased touching, trying to convey what comfort he could. Leaning over he grabbed a clean bandage Nathan had left on a table beside the bed and gently dabbed at Buck's lips, ignoring the nausea curling in the pit of his stomach at the sight of the red on pristine white.

Buck's eyes slowly opened, and he licked his lips, his voice even harsher when he managed to speak. "I don't want him to be alone after I'm gone." His grip tightened on Vin's hand. "I want you to stay with him no matter how hard he tries to drive you off. Ignore him when he tries to threaten you. Love him for me."

It was all he could do to not die of shock. Of all the things Buck could have said, asking him to love Chris had never been part of it. He already had an easy relationship with the blonde but he didn't know if he had the strength to keep Chris from self destructing. But he would find the strength because this man who he was starting to love like a brother had asked him too, and because Chris was rapidly becoming one of the most important people in his life.

He leaned forward and kissed the man on the forehead. "Of course Bucklin."

Buck smiled, a bright one that was so at odds with the dimming of his life. "Good. And tell JD not to feel guilty. I pushed him away knowin' full well what might happen. I've done some good in my life and the kid deserves a chance to do the same."

He took a breath and Vin knew he was trying to rally his strength for just a few more minutes. "Get Chris for me. Don't want anyone else here."

Vin nodded and got to his feet, feeling part of his heart wither as he pulled his hand away from Buck's. "M' sorry we didn' get to ride together longer."

He had to turn away from the soft smile and sad eyes, wanting to remember Buck as the bright soul he had chased out of that room so few days ago.

The moment he opened the door everyone turned to look at him but he had eyes only for Chris. He jerked his head back to the door and Chris dropped his cheroot to the ground and passed him without a word. The door clicked shut and he turned, just barely catching JD's shoulder as the young man tried to get to the door.

Ignoring the dirty look he received from his compatriot he dragged him away from the little house and forced him to meet his eyes, hands tight on the tweed clad shoulders. "JD, Buck wanted me to tell you that you need to stop blamin' yourself. He did what he did because he wants you to have a good life. Don' go makin' his sacrifice not worth anythin'."

JD looked like he wanted to fight but he glanced down at the mangled hat in his hands and all the vigor seemed to drain out of him. There was suspicious wetness in his dark eyes and Vin felt for the boy, losing his mother and someone who might have become a brother so close together.

They stood together for long movements, JD not shaking the hands off his shoulders and Vin wanting to keep a hold, needing a ground.

The door creaked open and they both looked up. He felt the shudder that ran through JD and felt his own heart shatter.

Chris' hands were clenched into fists, his eyes hard. He seemed oblivious to the men waiting outside as he moved down the hill, towards where their horses were corralled. There was a tightness to the lean body that didn't bode well.

Glancing back at the stricken faces of his companions Vin simply tipped his hat to them and took off after Chris.

He would keep his promise.


End file.
